This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
In a first known synchronization scheme, Network Time Protocol (NTP), a two-way message including a transmission time stamp is transmitted between the master and slave and the the clock offset and symmetrical transmission time are calculated using simple algebra. In a second known synchronization scheme, Precision Time Protocol (PTP) (e.g., IEEE 1588), special hardware provides timestamps when messages depart from or arrive at a network port so the computations required for synchronization are more precise. In a third known synchronization scheme, Reference Broadcast Synchronization (RBS), a source broadcasts a signal received by two or more anchors and the relative time of reception among the anchors is used for synchronization. In a fourth known synchronization scheme, GPS synchronization, a GPS receiver co-located with each anchor is used to provide a global pulse-per-second (PPS) reference signal.